


Autumn in love

by TheAbominableWriter



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Autumn, Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Introspection, Italiano | Italian, Jealous John Watson, Jealous Sherlock, Jealousy, M/M, Past Mary Morstan/John Watson, Pining Sherlock Holmes, Post-Season/Series 04, Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28861341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAbominableWriter/pseuds/TheAbominableWriter
Summary: Con le immagini meravigliose di un’estate appena vissuta con John stipate nella memoria, Sherlock Holmes vive un autunno stranamente triste. Un qualcosa dentro di lui si è spezzato nell’attimo stesso in cui John gli ha presentato la sua nuova fidanzata. Deciso a scavare dentro se stesso alla ricerca della propria insoddisfazione, s’incammina per i viali di Hyde Park in cerca di una risposta. Sarà un autunno, insistente e beffardo, a fargli capire che si è innamorato del suo migliore amico. Ma cosa succederà se sarà l’autunno a innamorarsi a propria volta di Sherlock Holmes?Storia partecipante al “Falling in and out of Love!” contest indetto da inzaghina.EFP sul forum di Efp.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 3





	Autumn in love

Col giungere dell’autunno, quell’anno, Sherlock Holmes divenne inaspettatamente triste. S’intende che non era di quelle persone convinte che una stagione potesse avere la capacità d’influenzare l’umore di qualcuno, in effetti era troppo razionale per convincersi di sciocchezze simili. Era invece sua opinione che fossero le situazioni più o meno inaspettate, oltre che i rapporti interpersonali, a causare ripetuti saliscendi emotivi. Di quest'ultima cosa ne era poi assolutamente sicuro, perché sapeva a memoria tutte le plausibili dinamiche delle relazioni umane. Eppure, quell’anno, l’autunno ebbe su di lui l’effetto di spegnere qualsiasi accenno di gioia. Che ci fosse un qualcosa di più profondo nascosto dietro ai lunghi sospiri, o di significativo in quelle sue infinite passeggiate solitarie ad Hyde Park, ne era praticamente certo. Uno degli aspetti più sorprendenti risiedeva nel fatto che i mesi passati erano stati, sotto molteplici punti di vista, a dir poco emozionanti. Iniziando da John, tornato a vivere a Baker Street con Rosie in un gennaio particolarmente rigido, sino al giungere della primavera, coi suoi colori pastello e una serie di omicidi che lo avevano tenuto impegnato sino alla fine di maggio. Poi naturalmente c’era stata l’estate ed era stata la più bella della sua vita.  
  
  
Lui, John e la piccola Rosie avevano vissuto settimane da sogno sotto al cielo azzurro del sud d’Italia, tra un intenso profumo di limoni e le tinte accese di quei fiori che miracolosamente sbocciavano tra le spine dei fichi d’India. Mai avrebbe scordato della pittorica maniera in cui le tonalità blu del mare sapevano saggiamente virare al verde, né avrebbe dimenticato delle spiagge di sabbia bianca, delle grigliate di pesce o del gelato assaggiato passeggiando mano nella mano con Rosie. Per assurdo, si rese conto in quel tardo pomeriggio della metà di ottobre, erano stati quei ricordi a spegnere il suo autunno. L’idea di essersi comportato col suo unico amico come se tra loro fosse stato naturale essere tanto uniti, al punto di non contraddire mai chi si complimentava per la splendida figlia che avevano, era ancora adesso incredibile. Proprio John Watson, che puntualmente precisava di non essere gay e che lui e Sherlock non erano una coppia. In quella vacanza siciliana, però, nessuno aveva precisato un bel nulla, neanche quando un’arzilla signora sull’ottantina li aveva definiti “Due belli mariti”. Questa era una delle novità che aveva gli scaldato il cuore. Non che desiderasse qualcosa di più per loro, o che ci sperasse, ma l'idea di non essere rifiutato a priori era piacevole. E in quell’ottobre avanzato, con ancora il rossore di John impresso nella mente, Sherlock sentiva come una fitta al cuore che lo piegava di dolore. Era la tristezza, ma una di un genere particolarmente intenso e sfaccettata di mille e più emozioni differenti. Stare insieme come avevano fatto, senza alcuna paura e lasciando al passato gli strascichi dei sensi di colpa, era stato bellissimo. Così come il loro parlare sino a notte fonda, il leggere Agatha Christie ad alta voce o suonando, a mezzogiorno, una giga improvvisata al violino, intanto che Rosie giocava nel giardinetto del villino affittato per l’occasione. La sua estate era stata questo e tanto di più e, alla fine, come in uno di quei sogni che ti rapiscono le notti e che al mattino svaniscono, settembre era arrivato e s’era portato via tutto. Il caldo, il mare, il vento che soffiava sabbia del deserto, il cielo rosso del tramonto... E la sua intimità con John era sparita come se qualcuno avesse spento una luce. A Baker Street erano tornati a essere quelli di sempre, distanti e quasi dimentichi di ciò che avevano condiviso. C’erano stati attimi in cui aveva pensato che tra loro l’imbarazzo potesse andarsene e che in qualche maniera sarebbero riusciti a tornare gli stessi di prima, ma poi John gli aveva presentato una certa Penny e il castello di carte che s’era costruito era crollato su se stesso. Niente più passeggiate con Rosie, niente chiacchierate notturne, niente annuire davanti a commenti come: «Sua figlia le somiglia moltissimo, signor Holmes!» evitando di far notare l’illogicità dell’affermazione, e soltanto per via di quel moto d’orgoglio che gli agitava lo stomaco, ogni volta che qualcuno gli faceva presente che Rosie aveva un po’ anche di lui. Ora, però, tutto questo era svanito come un’allucinazione data da una droga particolarmente efficace. E infine, a Londra era arrivato l’autunno e con l'accorciarsi delle giornate e l’irrigidirsi del clima, un qualcosa dentro l’animo di Sherlock Holmes s’era rotto. Che avesse a che fare coi sentimenti, lo aveva compreso sin dal primo istante in cui il fiato gli si era spezzato.  
  
  
In un primo momento neanche si era reso conto d’essersi lasciato avvolgere da un’apatia fastidiosa. Poi però la consapevolezza aveva preso possesso della sua mente e allora aveva capito che qualcosa non andava. Di che si trattasse, tuttavia, neanche a distanza di settimane gli era ancora chiaro. Era certo che c’entrasse con le emozioni, ma non potendo considerarsi un esperto, non aveva azzardato alcuna ipotesi. In fin dei conti era come risolvere un caso particolarmente complesso. Aveva i dati sotto al naso, ma non riusciva a mettere insieme i giusti pezzi per poter guardare il quadro nel suo insieme. La prima evidenza c’entrava col rimuginare insistente, che troppo spesso nell’ultimo mese lo aveva accompagnato, diventando ancor più macchinoso. Alla stessa maniera di quando doveva risolvere un omicidio particolarmente difficile, Sherlock trascorreva intere giornate seduto alla sua poltrona o in piedi di fronte la finestra, col violino imbracciato. Fissava il pavimento e pochi altri cenni di vita concedeva a chiunque lo guardasse da fuori la porta del soggiorno, timoroso d'entrare al pari della povera signora Hudson, che preferiva voltarsi e tornare al piano di sotto.  
«Povero Sherlock» mormorava lei, scrollando la testa, lasciando però un piattino con dei biscotti sul tavolo della cucina. Delle volte, invece, Sherlock osservava quieto la solitudine di una Baker Street notturna, muovendo dita e pupille a un ritmo frenetico, quasi la matassa da sbrogliare l’avesse davanti, con tanto di fili da tirare e nodi da sciogliere. Il violino lo aveva perennemente stretto tra le mani, il profumo di legno e corde gli stuzzicava le narici mentre una sonata di Bach gli girava sempre in mente; era la stessa che di tanto in tanto riversava con impeto tra i granelli di polvere. Ogni giorno suonava quel brano e sempre, Sherlock vi trovava quel tanto d’insoddisfacente nel fraseggio musicale, così come nell’espressività del suono che produceva, che gli lasciava una sensazione d’amaro alla bocca dello stomaco. Suonava male, ripeteva anche peggio e più ci provava, più i pensieri s’ingarbugliavano. E con l’imbrogliarsi dei fili dentro al suo palazzo mentale, l’apatia aumentava inchiodandolo là dove stava. Oramai neanche più lavorava. Già perché sin dai primi di settembre aveva concluso pochissimi casi. Aveva risolto giusto un paio di omicidi che Lestrade gli aveva rifilato e che aveva accettato unicamente per non sentirlo lamentarsi ancora. Le mail non le leggeva più e mandava indietro i clienti, dicendo loro di andare alla polizia. Verso i primi del mese di ottobre era arrivato addirittura a tagliare i fili del campanello, per non sentir più quel suono fastidioso. Ah, quella volta John si era arrabbiato davvero! Gli aveva gridato contro per due interi giorni, colpevole, a suo dire, di avergli impedito di uscire con Stephanie (o si chiamava invece Julie?). Era grottesco se pensava che quella era stata la conversazione più lunga che aveva avuto con lui sin da quando erano tornati. La semplice idea di rivolgergli la parola gli annodava lo stomaco, facendogli battere forte il cuore. Si vedevano a stento durante la colazione, tra un buongiorno mormorato a fatica e una tazza di tè, poi Sherlock spariva e tornava a casa soltanto quando John era al lavoro oppure quando ormai tutti dormivano. Le volte in cui lasciava il 221b passeggiava sino ad Hyde Park, camminando di buona lena in direzione dell’entrata di Bayswater Road. Quindi si accomodava su una delle panchine dei giardini italiani [[1]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3958688#_ftn1) e con lo sguardo perso tra i giochi delle fontane, i pensieri si fondevano in un marasma di sensazioni e ricordi confusi. C’era sempre l’estate, in quei pomeriggi d’autunno e c’era il sogno di una vita diversa, più intima. Eppure, nonostante il rimuginare, la soluzione al problema non riusciva a trovarla. Era l’autunno, rifletté un pomeriggio in un’epifania che gli accese i sensi, sconvolgendogli le espressioni del viso in una sorta di ghigno storto. Gli occhi grandi, inscuriti dal cielo opaco e nuvoloso d'ottobre, la gioia di un bambino triste tratteggiata tra una risata sguaiata e un cenno di dolore. E con lo sguardo rapito a osservare il ritmico cadere delle foglie ingiallite mentre nelle orecchie risuonava il vociare lontano dei bambini, Holmes il sociopatico comprese che ottobre gli aveva afferrato il cuore facendolo smettere di respirare. Eccola, la sua prova definitiva. Ormai era evidente che l’autunno lo aveva fatto innamorare.  
  
  
Sherlock Holmes non era certo di sapere cosa fosse l'amore, ma di una cosa era sicuro: non era in ottobre che la gente s’innamorava. Aveva diversi dati a riguardo, tutti immagazzinati guardando film, leggendo libri o articoli sull’argomento. Nessuna esperienza diretta però, perché Sherlock non aveva mai provato nulla del genere. L’amore, sino ad allora, era un movente. In pratica era ciò che spingeva la gente a uccidere o che faceva fare cose ridicole come sospirare fissando il vuoto o… Oh! Annuì poi, afflosciandosi nuovamente contro lo schienale della panchina umida. Tutte quelle erano cose che aveva fatto lui. Per John aveva ucciso Magnussen e ora sospirava guardando il nulla. Era innamorato ed era tempo d'accettarlo. Nonostante alcune personalissime idee sull’intimità e le relazioni lo avessero spinto a convincersi del contrario, lui sapeva di provare sentimenti come una qualunque altra persona. Per esempio, teneva moltissimo a Rosie ed era sempre stato più che sicuro di provare qualcosa simile all’affetto anche per Mycroft. Nella lista di persone che non gli davano poi tanto fastidio c’erano inoltre mamma, papà, Lestrade e la signora Hudson. Però amare era un’altra cosa e non poté non domandarsi se sarebbe stato in grado di farlo come una persona normale. Non ne aveva idea, ma d’altronde le sole certezze che aveva riguardavano principalmente l’attrazione fisica. Sapeva di non aver mai provato particolare interesse per le donne, così come era sicuro di considerare John un uomo affascinante. Altri prima di lui avevano acceso la sua libido, ma quel dottore gli faceva scoccare una strana scintilla al centro del petto. John aveva un bel corpo scolpito, lo sguardo profondo e una sensualità ruvida nel modo di fare, che lo attirava come una calamita lo è dal ferro. Mai prima d’allora si era però soffermato a riflettere sull’amore e intanto che ci pensava si rese conto che la semplice idea di essere innamorato, lo inchiodava a quella benedetta panchina di Hyde Park. E mentre nuovamente si ritrovava fissare il vuoto, una sola frase riverberava dentro al suo cervello: Sherlock Holmes innamorato? Ridicolo!  
  
  
Eppure, innamorato, lo era per davvero. L'autunno non gliel’aveva semplicemente suggerito, ma lo gridava ormai da settimane. Era cotto a puntino come il protagonista di un film banale e dal finale scontato. Lo era in quel modo che ti fa tremare le ginocchia e sentire le farfalle nello stomaco. E proprio lui che aveva sempre considerato se stesso come la macchina senza sentimenti, adesso fremeva e arrossiva al pari di una scolaretta. Come poteva esser caduto preda di un sentimento del genere? Non che quel dottore non avesse nulla d’amabile, in effetti era piuttosto piacevole da guardare ed era discretamente poco stupido. Inoltre sopportava lui e le sue stranezze, amava il lavoro che svolgevano insieme e non inorridiva di fronte a un cadavere. A dirla tutta, l’essersi innamorato così di John era piuttosto logico. Una mente geniale come la sua non avrebbe mai balbettato, arrossendo, per un idiota qualsiasi. Anzi, poteva aggiungere che se si osservava quel sentimento con freddo distacco, si poteva affermare che fosse la concatenazione di pensieri più razionale che avesse mai fatto. Quel che non sapeva era da quanto tempo tutto questo andasse avanti. Possibile che fosse una cosa recente, magari iniziata durante la vacanza in Sicilia? O forse era cominciata il giorno del loro primo incontro? Non ne aveva davvero idea e rifletterci non lo avrebbe aiutato a risolvere il problema. Quel che invece sapeva per certo era che John occupava un posto speciale nel suo palazzo della memoria, al punto che aveva un’intera stanza tutta quanta per lui. Cassetti dentro ai quali aveva memorizzato la sua vita passata, i dati sulla sua famiglia, la cartella clinica e naturalmente i gusti personali. Probabilmente là dentro aveva immagazzinato dati di cui John stesso era all’oscuro. Stupidamente, in passato era stato convinto che così funzionasse l’amicizia e che provare un sentimento tanto totalizzante per un'altra persona fosse naturale, ora però non era più del tutto sicuro di se stesso. Che la colpa del suo stato d’animo fosse dello stupido autunno? Ciò di cui era drammaticamente certo era che soltanto uno stramboide come lui avrebbe potuto innamorarsi in un mese triste come quello di ottobre. La gente normale faceva sbocciare gli amori a primavera o in estate, nel turbinio del caldo d’agosto o nel bel mezzo di una fioritura di maggio, con gli uccellini che cantavano e i coniglietti innamorati. Questo era quello che aveva sempre capito dell’amore e questo era quanto lui non era stato in grado di fare. Per un istante, Sherlock mise da parte l'illogicità del considerare tristi dei mesi, e preferì abbandonarsi nuovamente contro lo schienale della panchina. In quell’esatto momento, una foglia cadde da un albero d’acero rosso, sfiorandogli prima i ricci dei capelli e depositandosi in un secondo momento sulle ginocchia. Aveva giochi di colori che viravano dal rosso all’arancione, era bellissima in tutte le piccole venature che mostrava. In un moto istintivo la prese con sé, infilandosela in tasca: a Rosie sarebbe piaciuto osservarla al microscopio. E poi osservare il mondo da una piastra di petri lo aveva sempre aiutato in passato, sicuramente era più saggi del perdersi in fantasie strane, in cui l’autunno gli inviava segnali d’amore.  
  
  
Che fosse meglio zittire il ronzare d’api che aveva dentro la testa, gli era talmente ovvio che si sorprese per la banalità del pensiero. Probabilmente era meglio studiare un piano per il futuro, peccato non avesse la minima idea di cosa avrebbe dovuto fare. Una persona normale avrebbe pensato a dichiararsi, ma avrebbe dovuto farlo anche lui? Doveva andare da John con un mazzo di fiori e una scatola di cioccolatini e dirgli quanto lo amava, mettendosi in ginocchio? No, era ridicolo semplicemente il pensarla una cosa del genere. Anche perché se si fosse comportato in quella maniera, John neanche gli avrebbe creduto. Quel che doveva fare era tornare alla vita di sempre, risolvere casi e giocare con Rosie nei momenti di libertà. Probabilmente sarebbe stato saggio consultarsi con qualcuno, ma dato che non aveva intenzione di diventare lo zimbello di Scotland yard o, peggio, di suo fratello Mycroft, era meglio chiudere a chiave quei sentimenti ed evitare che uscissero. Agire in un’altra maniera sarebbe stato soltanto deleterio. John era eterosessuale, tanto per dirne una e anche se fosse stato interessato agli uomini, di certo non si sarebbe innamorato di un sociopatico ad alta funzionalità. Apprezzava la sua compagnia, ma era sicuro che lo facesse soltanto perché era un drogato di adrenalina e nient’altro. Sperare in qualcosa di più era da idioti e soffermarsi, come faceva, a rivangare il passato era ancora più deleterio. Ciò che desiderava con tutto se stesso era tornare indietro all’ultima estate di chiacchiere e piacevole far nulla. A momenti in cui il poltrire non era noioso, ma al contrario diventava stimolante. Forse era questo che aveva sempre voluto per se stesso, magari non era vero che non aveva mai auspicato a qualcosa di più di un’amicizia, come si era raccontato sinora. Al contrario voleva tornare a non dormire, perché la realtà era decisamente molto meglio che crogiolarsi in un sogno. Voleva amare ed essere amato. Ora però, con quella foglia rossiccia infilata in una tasca del cappotto, Sherlock Holmes comprese d’esser stato nient’altri che uno sciocco bugiardo. Aveva sperato con tutto se stesso che John potesse ricambiarlo, aveva sognato di poter far parte della sua famiglia e per un istante aveva creduto d’avercela fatta, ma era bastato tornare a Londra per svegliarsi. Non sarebbe accaduto mai nulla, la solitudine era la sua sola amica.  
  
  
Fu con questi pensieri che, appena dopo le sette, lasciò Hyde Park in direzione del 221b di Baker Street. Aveva il naso intirizzito e le guance arrossate dal freddo, persino le dita coperte dai guanti in pelle erano ghiacciate. Non aveva nessuna voglia di vederlo, ma al tempo stesso sapeva che prima o poi sarebbe dovuto tornare alla normalità. E comunque John sarebbe di sicuro uscito con quella Pauline, il che significava avrebbe potuto mettere in ordine i ragionamenti anche al caldo. Magari dopo essersi preparato del tè all’arancia. Già ne pregustava il sapore dolce sulle labbra così come sentiva l’autunno, fuori, bussare alla finestra come se volesse entrare. E probabilmente era proprio l’autunno a essersi innamorato di lui! Perché già che era in vena di fare pensieri privi di alcun fondamento scientifico, allora poteva anche credere che quel vento gelido che sferzava l’aria della notte o il cadere incessante delle foglie rinsecchite, che gli danzavano attorno come a voler inscenare un balletto, fosse una maniera che quell’ottobre aveva di farlo cadere ai propri piedi. E forse, a insistere come stava facendo, l’autunno un giorno sarebbe riuscito nel proprio intento. Già un po’ gli piaceva, aveva quel non so che di decadente nell’atmosfera aranciata e al contempo ingrigita di giornate piovose e pallidamente soleggiate, che lo faceva rimanere incantato. Ovviamente, rifletté imboccando Bayswater Road di buona lena, avrebbe preferito essere amato da John invece che da un ottobre qualsiasi.  
  
  
Il primo della lunga lista d’imprevisti che gli sarebbe capitato quella sera, successe non appena ebbe svoltato in George Street quando un lampo squarciò il cielo di Londra, facendolo sobbalzare.  
«Perfetto!» esclamò, imprecando fra sé intanto che volgeva le attenzioni ai nuvoloni che si addensavano a ovest. L'aria si era fatta ancora più pungente, il vento si era alzato e tanto che una scia di foglie rinsecchite lo seguiva fin da Hyde Park.  
«Stupido autunno» borbottò fra sé, intanto che cercava di ricordare quanti temporali avesse visto in quella stagione. Forse proprio nessuno, annuì intanto che il rombo di un tuono gli entrava fin dentro il palazzo mentale, riverberando con vigore. Già aveva iniziato a piovere, si rese conto pur senza accelerare il passo, intanto che piccole gocce gli bagnavano il Belstaff. A pensarci però era anche ovvio, un temporale in autunno era assurdo tanto quanto l’idea di Sherlock Holmes che s’innamorava.  
«Forse siamo strani insieme» disse parlottando fra sé, prima di accelerare il passo sorridendo appena con ironia. Ciò che non sapeva era che da lì a una manciata di minuti si sarebbe ritrovato a fronteggiare il secondo imprevisto. Più precisamente ci sbatté contro appena giunse in Baker Street, soltanto allora notò che John era in casa e che non aveva nessuna intenzione di uscire. Sherlock lo dedusse ancora prima di raggiungere il secondo piano del 221b. Poi, gli bastò spiarlo dal corridoio per rendersi conto che invece d’esser preparato di tutto punto, sedeva in poltrona con un bicchiere di Whisky. Era un Lagavulin Islay [[2]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3958688#_ftn2) invecchiato sedici anni, una bottiglia pregiatissima, regalo di Mycroft. Sherlock fu certissimo che si trattasse di quello, lo dedusse non soltanto dal fatto che John stava usando il servizio di Boemia della signora Hudson, che utilizzavano esclusivamente quando bevevano qualcosa di particolarmente costoso, ma anche perché poteva sentire l'aria satura dell'odore di alcol. Chiunque avrebbe erroneamente dedotto che il solo abitante di quel soggiorno fosse ubriaco, Sherlock non cadde però nell’ovvio tranello. La mano di John era perfettamente ferma, mentre la postura era troppo rigida per un qualcuno di sbronzo. Il forte odore era stato causato dalla bottiglia, questa era infatti rotolata a terra e parte del contenuto si era rovesciato sul tappeto. Se soltanto Mycroft avesse saputo che il suo preziosissimo Whisky scozzese era finito in quel modo, sarebbe stato capace di minacciare entrambi con la punta del suo altrettanto prezioso ombrello. Sorridendo all’idea di dove ficcargliela, quella punta d’ombrello, Sherlock mise subito da parte simili osservazioni, riprendendo la deduzione che aveva interrotto. Le luci erano spente e soltanto i lampioni della strada filtravano, per sua fortuna era sufficienti da permettergli di scorgere i contorni del mobilio. Il camino doveva esser stato acceso dalla signora Hudson, ma non era stato riattizzato perché le braci stavano per spegnersi. Tentato dalla prospettiva di raggiungerlo e salutarlo, Sherlock si bloccò invece nel corridoio. Voleva ancora quel tè e ancora pensava di mettersi in poltrona, avvolto dal buio, ma fradicio com’era decise per una doccia calda. Non aveva nessuna voglia di venire rimproverato per lo stato pietoso in cui versava e quelle tre dita di fango sull’orlo dei pantaloni, così come i capelli bagnati, avrebbero senz’altro acceso l’animo inquieto del dottor Watson, obbligandolo a sorbirsi l'ennesima predica su come dovesse prendersi maggiormente cura di sé. Di conseguenza preferì gettare ogni abito su una sedia della propria stanza, avendo la premura di metter da parte la foglia d’acero che aveva conservato per Rosie. Una volta spogliato si diresse in bagno e quando ne uscì, mezzora più tardi, già in pigiama e vestaglia, John ancora sedeva in poltrona.  
  
  
Per certo, Sherlock Holmes sapeva che avrebbe tanto voluto raggiungerlo e parlare con lui come avevano fatto in quella vacanza, ciononostante non riuscì a muoversi di un passo. E nel mentre che si accorgeva della propria immobilità, altre deduzioni gli si affollarono sulla punta delle dita che, nervose, tamburellavano la coscia. Rosie aveva paura dei temporali e John diventava iperprotettivo quando ne arrivava uno forte come quello, il che significava che la bambina non doveva trovarsi lì quella sera. Non sapeva perché non lo avesse notato prima, probabilmente le sue attenzioni erano state così troppo concentrate su di sé, che aveva mancato d’osservare il quadro nel suo insieme. Se John beveva, significava che Rosie era da Molly. Chissà per quale ragione non l’aveva affidata alla signora Hudson, forse era stato convinto che l’appuntamento con quella Georgette si sarebbe prolungato sino al mattino. Doveva essere così, si disse sedando a fatica la gelosia, ora mescolata alle rughe della fronte e a un velo di rabbia trattenuta a malapena. Magari era per questo che era d’umore nero. Entrando in cucina e riempiendo il bollitore, Sherlock si rese conto che questa Margareth doveva contare molto per lui. Essere gelosi non avrebbe portato a niente, lo sapeva, ma fu comunque con gesti sgraziati che recuperò l’occorrente. Ora era lui a essere d’umore nero. Oh, avrebbe tanto voluto gridare con quanto fiato aveva in corpo, eppure restava in silenzio, evitando di farsi scoprire nel suo puntuale spiarlo. Accendere il bollitore, riempire un cucchiaino raso di tè nero all’arancia e poi anche un altro di miele d’acacia, furono gesti che compì con fare meccanico. Era come se le sue stesse azioni non gli appartenessero per davvero. Anche quell’attesa di tre minuti esatti d’infusione gli parve eterna. Forse erano i suoi sensi a essere ottenebrati dalla stanchezza pensò intanto riaccendeva il camino. Il tepore che il fuoco regalava alle punte dei piedi scoperti era molto piacevole, lasciarsi cadere contro lo schienale morbido della poltrona, lo era ancora di più. John gli parlò soltanto a quel punto.  
  
  
«Come si chiama?» La sua voce era assurdamente roca, pareva arrabbiato, ma non era una delle reazioni che aveva quando lui o Rosie combinavano un guaio. Questo era diverso, per certi versi simile all’odio che gli aveva riversato addosso dopo che Mary era morta. Allora però la situazione era ben diversa e Sherlock per primo si era convinto d’essere colpevole per la sua morte. Ora invece qual era il delitto che aveva commesso? Già, perché se prima di raggiungerlo in salotto era convinto che il problema fosse la delusione per un appuntamento mancato, quello sguardo feroce puntato in sua direzione gli suggeriva che al contrario ce l’aveva con lui. Il secondo punto su cui si concentrò fu sulla domanda che gli aveva fatto. Voleva sapere come si chiamava, già ma chi? Negli istanti che seguirono, intanto che un tuono rompeva il silenzio e lo scroscio dell’acqua si faceva più intenso, Sherlock vagliò ogni risposta possibile. Sentendosi uno stupido e quasi arrossendo per non aver capito, s’irrigidì sulla poltrona. Non poteva fingere di non aver sentito, ma prese tempo sorseggiando il proprio tè, approfittandone per confondere l’imbarazzo. Odiava fare la figura dell’idiota e ancora di più detestava l’idea di apparire stupido davanti a John Watson. Per un’assurda convinzione era certo che nel momento in cui avesse smesso di trovarlo geniale, lui e Rosie se ne sarebbero andati per sempre. E a quel punto che ne sarebbe stato di Sherlock Holmes?  
«Dimmi come cazzo si chiama!» La sua voce era ferma e decisa, baritonale in toni che solitamente non gli appartenevano. La mano sinistra, quella che reggeva il bicchiere ormai vuoto, tremava ma era la rabbia ad agitarlo tanto. Ne fu quasi spaventato, al punto che la risposta che già aveva sulla punta della lingua, si inceppò per una frazione di secondo e lui, stupidamente, si rese conto di star balbettando.  
«Non ho idea di cosa tu stia dicendo, John, ma se questa è una delle volte in cui sei convinto che io sia drogato, sappi che non mi faccio da prima che ti trasferissi qui.»  
«Non fare il finto tonto» mormorò ed astioso, quasi incattivito. Si era rizzato meglio a sedere, protendendosi in avanti mentre le dita erano ancora più strette attorno al bicchiere.  
«Lo so che non sei fatto» proseguì, si era accarezzato il mento e ora le dita della mano si stringevano in un pugno ben fermo. «Ho chiamato Mycroft.»  
«Giusto» annuì, mesto, pur notando che il comportamento di John era stato sensato. «I drogati mentono, mio fratello lo fa solo quando necessario per il bene della nazione e al momento io non rientro nella lista di persone per cui deve raccontare bugie. Ti avrà inviato tramite mail le mie recenti analisi, deduco. Questo però non risolve il nostro problema, a chi ti riferivi? Magari se conoscessi i dettagli potrei risolvere il tuo caso.» Quel breve discorso, Sherlock lo aveva concluso con un sorriso, che aveva forzato a uscire tra espressioni algide. Aveva anche congiunto le dita sotto al mento, in una posa che era solito assumere quando riceveva dei clienti. Agli occhi di chiunque, e forse persino a quelli di John, sarebbe potuto apparire come disgustato o magari annoiato, in verità era più teso che mai. Non sapeva cosa stesse agitando i suoi ragionamenti, di certo però il futuro suo e di John pareva un po’ come il cielo di quella sera, in tempesta.  
  
  
Uno degli aspetti più curiosi di John Watson era senza ombra di dubbio legato alla rabbia. Tanto per cominciare era un uomo profondamente irascibile, tanto che bastava poco per farlo scattare. Sebbene la terapia avesse dato i propri frutti e negli ultimi mesi si fosse dimostrato molto più equilibrato, di tanto in tanto perdeva la pazienza. Il più delle volte si trattava di cosette da nulla, come una cena bruciata o un fegato umano stipato proprio accanto alla pappa di Rosie. C’erano però occasioni in cui l’asticella si alzava e Sherlock comprendeva di essere nel serio pericolo di perdere tutto. Distinguere le une dalle altre situazioni non era sempre facile, era infatti dalle sfumature che riusciva a intuire quanto effettivamente fosse arrabbiato. Un pugno chiuso o la mascella che si contraeva, per esempio, voleva dire che era teso, ma che era in grado di gestire la situazione. Al contrario, quando la vena sulla tempia si gonfiava e lui taceva invece che sbraitare, significava che era meglio chiedere scusa e farlo col capo cosparso di cenere. Chiunque conoscesse bene l’unico consulente investigativo al mondo avrebbe sostenuto che approfittava delle proprie doti per scamparla ogni volta, come gli ricordava anche la signora Hudson: «Approfitti un po’ troppo dell’ingenuità di quel dottore, signorino» recitava con tono di rimprovero. Un’osservazione alla quale Sherlock rispondeva con uno sbuffo divertito, in fin dei conti non era poi lontana dalla verità. Ma quella che ora scorgeva tra le espressioni di John era un'emozione radicalmente più profonda. Si trattava in egual misura di un qualcosa d’inquietante e affascinante, misterioso come soltanto un bell'omicidio complesso avrebbe saputo essere. John era il suo caso da dieci e quella, comprese in un barlume di follia, era la loro resa dei conti.  
«Ti ho chiesto» disse e parlava come se pregasse. A bassa voce, ma fermo. Non tremava più né indugiava, al contrario il suo sguardo era implacabile e non per un istante aveva smesso di fissarlo diritto negli occhi. «Chi è lo stronzo che ti scopi? Voglio sapere il suo cazzo di nome, Sherlock.»  
  
  
Ecco, se la rabbia era uno degli aspetti più interessanti di John Watson, il saper essere imprevedibile era ancora più affascinante. La più sostanziale differenza tra le due cose risiedeva nel fatto che se il primo era un problema da arginare, il secondo era invece un qualcosa di avventuroso e divertente. In sostanza era ciò che rendeva John perfetto per lui perché in un mondo in cui la maggior parte della gente era noiosa e banale, il suo dottore era un faro nella nebbia. Un uomo che a un primo sguardo poteva sembrare semplice, un qualcuno di maledettamente ordinario, ma che a conoscerlo meglio lo si scopriva radicalmente diverso. John non era affatto come sembrava e Sherlock lo conosceva talmente bene, da esser sicuro che l’avrebbe sempre e comunque stupito. Tanto per cominciare non era affatto gentile con tutti, lo era soltanto con chi gli andava a genio. Non era neanche ordinario e quando troppe giornate di filato erano scandite dalla routine, iniziava a diventare nervoso. Faceva sempre le giuste osservazioni e aveva quel modo di fare, sarcastico e provocatorio, che lo divertiva tantissimo. Di conseguenza, da chi mai si sarebbe potuto aspettare una domanda di quel genere, se non da un qualcuno di tanto insospettabile? Un timido sorriso venne nascosto dalla tazza di tè, ma poi subito ricacciato indietro da una più profonda confusione. Era intrigato da quello che gli aveva chiesto, ma al tempo stesso era profondamente spaventato. A stento riusciva ad afferrare il filo dei propri ragionamenti o a dedurre un qualcosa di decente in chi gli stava davanti, come poteva sostenere un discorso simile? Scelse d’apparire il più distaccato possibile, benché sicuro di sembrare tutto tranne che glaciale. Le sue dita tremavano dall’incertezza, lo sguardo troppo spesso lo ricacciava altrove. Fissare il pavimento o le lingue di fuoco e la loro danza, o ancora osservare l’ondeggiare del tè nella tazza, era molto più sicuro che perdersi dentro la tempesta degli occhi di John. Ecco, il suo sguardo era un po’ come quella sera d’autunno che premeva per entrare dalle finestre: inaspettatamente turbolenta.  
«Non comprendo il senso della tua domanda» ammise, vergognandosi di se stesso e della propria stupidità. Non era cresciuto in una famiglia in cui l’intelligenza era motivo di vanto. Di certo non lo era stata la sua. Al contrario la mente di Sherlock pareva un qualcosa di già visto e insignificante. Il che era uno dei motivi per cui i complimenti che tuttora venivano fatti al suo genio lo lasciavano stupefatto. Non era un qualcosa che la gente diceva spesso, così come Sherlock Holmes non era mai l’uomo da ammirare. La sua capacità di pensiero era in realtà piuttosto lenta e banale, se paragonata a quella dei suoi fratelli. Era per questa ragione che odiava mostrarsi debole, da bambino, un errore o una frazione di secondo in più per arrivare a un concetto, era sempre stato motivo di vergogna.  
«Tu non capisci? Tu, Sherlock Holmes? Beh, questa è davvero divertente. Da quando in qua il signor “So tutto io” non capisce qualcosa? E pensare che quello che ti ho chiesto è facile da capire, voglio sapere il nome del figlio di puttana che ti stai scopando. So che non è una donna, dopo tutto questo tempo sono piuttosto sicuro che non possa essere neanche Irene Adler. Quindi è di certo un uomo.»  
«John, io non...»  
«Dimmi chi cazzo è questo bastardo!» gli ordinò infine, gridando, intanto che scagliava il bicchiere contro la parete opposta del soggiorno. Uno dei cristalli di Boemia della signora Hudson finì a terra, da qualche parte oltre il tavolo. Sherlock, quasi stordito dal rombare che un tuono aveva risuonato proprio in quel preciso momento, impiegò qualche secondo di troppo prima di spostare le proprie attenzioni su John. Il suo respiro era pesante, le mani non avevano smesso di tremare e lo sguardo era piantato diritto nel suo. Non arretrava né indugiava, al contrario l’immobilità sembrava aver risucchiato ogni sua capacità di movimento. Se avesse dovuto usare un termine per rendere giustizia a quegli istanti, avrebbe detto che ogni cosa si era congelata. Come in una fredda alba d’inverno, quando la brina si decide a cristallizzare il mondo, così era successo a loro due. Watson, medico e soldato, in piedi al centro del soggiorno del 221b di Baker Street, a tratti incredulo mentre in altri, invece, disgustato di sé. E Sherlock che ancora lo guardava dal basso della poltrona sulla quale era rigidamente seduto, le mani agitate che stritolavano la tazza di tè ancora piena mentre gli occhi erano sbarrati di comprensione. Adesso aveva capito, finalmente. Così come sapeva di avere una via di fuga. Ne era certo perché se avesse dato retta alla ragione, la quale lo portava a ritenere che John lo stesse ancora odiando per la morte di Mary e che di conseguenza questa fosse una sorta di vendetta nei suoi confronti, allora avrebbe potuto metter fine per sempre a ogni ostilità, voltarsi dall’altra parte e fingere di non aver sentito sarebbe stata la cosa migliore. La verità, tuttavia, andava in ben altra direzione e Sherlock, in una maniera inspiegabile e del tutto irrazionale, ne era più che sicuro.  
  
  
«Sei geloso!» esclamò e lo disse con la stessa enfasi con cui svelava l’assassino all’idiota poliziotto di turno. Lo urlò con, nel cuore, una gioia incontenibile, intanto che nel palazzo mentale esplodeva il caos. Forse neanche ad anni di distanza avrebbe saputo spiegare quanti e quali ragionamenti attraversarono la sua mente brillante in quei frangenti. Tanto meno sarebbe stato in grado di comprendere cosa lo aveva portato a propendere per il cuore, invece che dar retta al cervello. Probabilmente la colpa era della speranza, il più irrazionale dei sentimenti umani, la quale gli aveva gridato che John era innamorato di lui. Pur essendo vero che aveva faticato a riconoscere l’amore in se stesso, probabilmente per inesperienza, ora la gelosia di John gli stava davanti ed era dirompente. Oscura certo, e vagamente inquietante nel modo rabbioso in cui la esprimeva, però era lì, chiara come un pomeriggio gelido e assolato di novembre. Se era geloso, allora lo amava. La conseguenza era la più meravigliosamente logica che ci fosse.  
«Sei geloso, John. Tu sei geloso di me.» Anche Sherlock era scattato in piedi, anche lui s’era dimenticato del tè all’arancia e aveva fatto rotolare la tazza giù dalla poltrona, bagnando il tappeto persiano della signora Hudson. Poco ormai gliene importava sia di quello che dell’autunno, il cui vento non aveva smesso di ululare fuori dalla finestra. Ora contava soltanto John e tutto quello che di lui non aveva mai capito. John che già aveva mutato le proprie espressioni in un male di vivere palpabile e che pareva essere sul punto di crollare. Aveva anche fatto cadere quella maschera di rabbia e gelo, tanto che adesso si poteva intuire con facilità ogni suo ragionamento. Quasi senza rendersene conto, Sherlock iniziò a elencare tutti dettagli di lui che riusciva notare; ogni azione aveva un significato ben preciso. La delusione per se stesso gli aveva fatto incurvare le spalle in avanti mentre il senso di colpa gli aveva addolcito lo sguardo di un dolore acuto. Affondando il volto nella mano, John si lasciò cadere tra i cuscini della poltrona, la sconfitta e la delusione verso se stesso erano adesso più palesi che mai. Aveva faticato tanto per essere più equilibrato, lo aveva fatto per Rosie e per se stesso, mentre ora succedeva questo. Sapeva che quel tipo di gelosia era sbagliata, in effetti non avrebbe dovuto esserne felice. Eppure, una gioia incontenibile ed egoista gli divorò lo stomaco. John stava soffrendo, non avrebbe dovuto esser tanto contento, ma ugualmente un sorriso gli si allargò sul volto mentre le dita fremevano a contatto con la stoffa setosa della vestaglia.  
«Mi dispiace» lo sentì sussurrare, spezzando il fluire dei suoi ragionamenti impazziti. La felicità di Sherlock si sciolse allora come neve al sole. Era colpa sua, e lo sapeva. Ma non si stava riferendo allo scatto d’ira di John o alla sua gelosia cieca, ma del pianto che gli rigava il volto. Se stava soffrendo, se lo avevano fatto entrambi, era soltanto colpa sua. Rinchiudersi nei propri ragionamenti, come aveva fatto per settimane, non aveva portato a niente se non a ulteriore dolore. Avrebbe dovuto parlare a cuore aperto sin da quella vacanza in Sicilia, aspettare e non dubitare né avere paura per i possibili risvolti di un cambiamento, questi avevano causato soltanto sofferenza in entrambi. Fu allora, intanto che il suo ego si sgonfiava e che John si strofinava gli occhi lucidi, che il silenzio li inghiottì di nuovo. Avevano ragioni differenti per tacere e se da un lato un uomo veniva divorato dalla colpa e dall’orrore che aveva di sé, un altro era invece roso dal dubbio. Per la prima volta in tutta la sua vita, Sherlock Holmes non aveva idea di quello che avrebbe dovuto dire.  
  
  
Già si era detto che il tipo di gelosia che John gli aveva mostrato non fosse un qualcosa di cui godere, ma andarsene sbattendo la porta a che avrebbe portato? Lo amava, questa era la verità e sarebbe stato disposto a qualsiasi cosa pur di vederlo felice, anche a gettarlo tra le braccia di un’altra donna. Avrebbe potuto anche sparire da Baker Street e non tornare mai più, avrebbe potuto offendersi perché John aveva insultato un suo ipotetico partner e, non meno importante, la sua intelligenza. Eppure rimase e pure fece un passo in avanti, camminando al buio, con l’odore di Whisky e tè all’arancia a mescolarsi in un aroma nauseante.  
«Io sono vergine, John.» Non era quel tipo di confessione che amava fare. La verginità per lui era sempre stata un difetto. L’ennesimo metro di paragone con suo fratello Mycroft, che non aveva mancato di sbattergli in faccia d’essere migliore di lui anche in quello. Era uno di quegli argomenti che in una conversazione preferiva evitare, serbando il segreto in un angolo della propria mente. “Il sesso non mi spaventa” così aveva ribattuto, mentendo, a Mycroft tanto tempo prima. Che fosse una bugia probabilmente lo aveva capito persino John, in quel momento però gli sembrò la cosa più giusta da dire.  
«Non sono mai stato a letto con nessuno e non sto uscendo con un uomo, non potrei mai fare una cosa del genere.»  
«Anche se ti fossi portato a letto mezza Londra non dovresti rendere conto a me, ho sbagliato tutto. Mi dispiace.» Notando le sue intenzioni e soffermandosi sui tratti del viso, Sherlock ebbe la sensazione che John stesse per aggiungere altro, ma poi inaspettatamente si alzò dalla poltrona, allontanandosi in tutta fretta. Stava scappando e non poteva permetterlo, non ora che aveva deciso di aprire quella parte della propria mente che non aveva mai mostrato a nessuno. Perché non era soltanto una questione di cuore e sentimenti, era l’intenzione di aprirsi a un’altra persona anche col cervello, a essere sconvolgente. John, tuttavia, non lo guardava negli occhi e gli aveva voltato le spalle. Sherlock lo afferrò quindi per un braccio, trattenendolo con forza.  
«Accetto le tue scuse e giuro che non ti darò nessuna spiegazione, ma io volevo che tu lo sapessi e devi sapere anche il mot...»  
«Ti prego, non peggioriamo la situazione» lo interruppe, sollevando la mano in un gesto secco. «Anzi, fai finita che tutto questo non sia mai accaduto, ti va?» gli chiese, pur senza voltarsi. Lo aveva interrotto e l’idea lo innervosiva, ma ora non erano più i suoi gesti a farlo arrabbiare, quanto le parole che diceva. Se gli andava di dimenticare tutto? Per nulla! Anzi, aveva scelto di non farlo e di aprirsi e non aveva intenzione di tirarsi indietro.  
«Il mio atteggiamento non ha scusanti» aggiunse John, poco più tardi, avrebbe dovuto interromperlo a propria volta e dirgli che non voleva che se ne andasse, ma al contrario fornirgli invece una ragione per restare. Pietrificato, però, Sherlock rimase lì dove stava, zitto. John sembrava stranamente incline a parlare di sé, il che non era un qualcosa che accadeva spesso, pertanto preferì tacere e starlo a sentire. Lui riprese subito dopo: «Lo sai su quale argomento sono incentrate le mie sedute dalla psicologa?» gli domandò a un certo momento, spiazzandolo completamente. Se lo sapeva? A dire il vero non aveva mai pensato potesse essere importante, neppure dopo che Eurus gli aveva fatto da psicologa. Aveva sempre supposto che raccontasse di Mary o dei timori del crescere Rosie da genitore single, magari anche di Harry e della sua famiglia. Non poteva dirsene certo perché non si era mai soffermato a rifletterci troppo.  
«Parlo di te» si rispose John, senza dargli neanche il tempo di ribattere. Osservandolo da dietro il riserbo che aveva innalzato, Sherlock si rese conto che era più determinato. Aveva sollevato il viso e stretto i pugni, ma c’era una placida decisione in lui e non più la rabbia di prima. Già perché si era anche voltato mentre ora lo fronteggiava a testa alta.  
«Mi dispiace, immagino sia un problema vivere con un sociopatico ad alta funzionalità» ammise, vergognandosi al punto che abbassò lo sguardo sino al tappeto che ancora puzzava d’arancia e Whisky. Non era quel tipo di persona che era solita imbarazzarsi per ciò che era, al contrario, ma in quella situazione sentiva che avrebbe potuto anche dispiacersi per ciò che era sempre stato.  
«Eccoti come sei, cazzo! Ah, ma è colpa mia, non tua. Penso sempre che tu sappia tutto, ma devi sempre sorprendermi, non è vero? Sì, perché hai toppato alla grande. Stasera non hai capito proprio niente, Sherlock. Niente di niente.» Sorrideva, John Watson e lo faceva senza ombra di sarcasmo. Sorrideva forse per ironia, ma c’era una nota dolce nel suo sguardo quasi arreso. Era ancora divorato dal senso di colpa, ma forse lievemente più sollevato. Sherlock preferì guardarlo che tentare di capire il senso delle sue parole, aveva la mente talmente confusa e caotica, che non sarebbe comunque riuscito in niente di concreto.  
«Parlo di te con lo psicologo non perché sei un insopportabile, saccente e irritante figlio di puttana, ma perché ho faticato moltissimo ad accettare quello che provavo per te. Ho passato anni a soffocarlo e poi a mentirmi, dicendomi che non eri nulla se non un caro amico. Ma non è mai stato così semplice, la verità è che sono sempre stato geloso di te, perché non riuscivo a sopportare che le tue attenzioni fossero di qualcun altro. Ho odiato Moriarty e Irene Adler anche per questo. Loro ti avevano affascinato e io invece non ci sarei mai riuscito. E perché dovrei? D'altronde sono solo un fottuto reduce, uno stronzo che è arrivato al punto di essere geloso di Mary. Quando vi vedevo complici ero invidioso, quando dicevi che lei era migliore di me ero invidioso. Quando lei faceva un’osservazione brillante o smontava e rimontava una pistola in meno tempo di me e tu la guardavi ammirato, io ero invidioso di lei. Perché Mary aveva attirato la tua attenzione e io non volevo. Io non voglio che nessuno attiri il tuo interesse.»  
«John, a me interes…»  
«Sherlock, tua assenza mi soffoca» gli disse, interrompendolo di nuovo, «e quando sparisci per tutto il giorno e non mi rivolgi la parola, io mi sento abbandonato.»  
«Mi dispiace averlo fatto» si scusò, facendo un passo o due in avanti, «ma dopo quella vacanza c’erano delle cose che dovevo capire. Inoltre, l'idea che tu avessi una nuova fidanzata non è stata facile da accettare.»  
«Intendi Penelope? Sherlock non penserai che noi... non è come credi.»  
«E allora spiegami» urlò intanto che le finestre si aprivano con uno scatto. Entrambi sussultarono violentemente, infastiditi ora dal vento forte che gli soffiava in viso. Non fu l’autunno a fermarlo con quella tempesta ridicola. Il suo disperarsi fu molto più dirompente di quella serie di lampi.  
«Dimmi come che stanno le cose, John. Dimmi perché prima mi fai delle scenate di gelosia e poi esci con una donna.»   
  
  
Aveva gridato, certo, ma neppure se n’era reso conto. Non aveva scagliato nulla contro al muro, ma soltanto perché non aveva più niente tra le mani da lanciare. Lo avrebbe fatto, annuì con convinzione. Anzi, lo avrebbe preso a pugni, quel dannato muro. Sherlock Holmes aveva trascorso la maggior parte della propria vita soffocando le emozioni e i sentimenti che provava, esercitandosi ad avere una faccia indifferente che fosse il più possibile simile a quella di suo fratello Mycroft. Adesso però non riusciva a trattenersi. Era geloso, sì! Lo era di quella donna perfetta che un buon mattino di molte settimane prima aveva oltrepassato il portone del 221b, in compagnia di un sorridente John Watson. Ne era geloso perché, questa volta, la persona che si era scelto John era perfettamente normale. Non era un’assassina sociopatica e non somigliava neanche vagamente a lui. Aveva un figlio, era divorziata, era dolce, gentile ed era anche di bella presenza.  
«La scorsa estate ero convinto che saremmo diventati qualcosa, una famiglia forse» proseguì Sherlock, ora accarezzato da un vento più lieve, sebbene violento. «Ma quando ti ho visto con quella donna ho capito che non sarebbe mai potuto accadere niente, lei è perfetta per te, John. In effetti qualsiasi persona che non sia io, lo è.» Questa volta non aveva urlato, anzi era come se ogni traccia di rabbia fosse scemata. La finestra era ancora spalancata e le tende si muovevano come fossero impazzite.  
«Non è come pensi» gli disse John dopo aver chiuso la finestra ed essersi riavvicinato a cui. Era timoroso e lo notava dal passo in certo, di che aveva paura adesso? «Io e Penny siamo usciti qualche volta, ma non per un appuntamento romantico. Siamo soltanto amici, i nostri figli frequentano lo stesso anno d’asilo e lei mi sta dando dei consigli. Anche lei è sola con un figlio da crescere, abbiamo cenato insieme un paio di volte, ma non c’è mai stato niente e mi stupisce che tu non l’abbia dedotto da te.»  
«Io non lo so, io...» S’inceppò allora, Sherlock Holmes. Smettendo di parlare così come di formulare ragionamenti sensati, si chiuse in un mutismo che avvolse ogni fibra del suo corpo. Era fuggito di fronte alla finestra, appoggiandosi ai vetri freddi con la fronte e tremando ogni qual volta il rombo di un tuono li faceva vibrare pesantemente. Era come se cercasse in quell’autunno pazzo e innamorato la risposta alle sue domande. Fissava la strada che si snodava oltre le tende, ma non guardava nulla per davvero. Non l’autobus che incedeva lento, non le macchine e nemmeno i pedoni che correvano in cerca di un riparo dalla pioggia. Avrebbe voluto rintanarsi per sempre dentro al suo palazzo mentale e non uscirne mai più, da tanta era la vergogna. E avrebbe urlato anche a quell’autunno di dargli un’altra risposta, sedendo così ogni suo dubbio.  
«Mi dispiace è colpa mia» disse nuovamente John. Questa volta non gli si era avvicinato, ma lo osservava comunque da lontano. Sherlock poteva sentire i suoi occhi su di sé, scavarlo dentro e penetrarlo, oltrepassandolo tanto da poter scrutare il mese d’ottobre al di fuori.  
«Sherlock Holmes, mi dispiace per il dolore che ti ho causato. Io ho dato per scontate troppe cose e ho sbagliato, ma l’ho fatto per paura che la nostra amicizia finisse e che Rosie perdesse anche un altro genitore, oltre Mary. Ora però è il momento di essere sinceri.» Questo gli aveva detto e la sua voce, ferma e decisa, era come un’ancora alla quale aggrappò ogni senso e ragionamento. Non gli rispose con le parole, ma annuì appena senza voltarsi. Nonostante avesse iniziato quella conversazione con l’intenzione di aprirsi, adesso era John a farlo mentre lui, tacendo, ascoltava.  
«Sherlock, io sono pazzo di te.»  
«Per pazzo intendi che sono una sciagura e che andando avanti di questo passo ti rinchiuderanno in un centro di igiene mentale?»  
«No, meraviglioso idiota, sono pazzo come un qualcuno che trova una testa nel frigorifero o un cadavere in salotto, ma invece che inorridire si rende conto che è quello che ha sempre voluto. Sono pazzo come chi si è innamorato di un genio sociopatico, ecco in che senso. E forse dovranno davvero rinchiudermi in un centro di igiene mentale, non lo so. So che voglio stare con te, se lo vuoi anche tu.»  
  
  
Sherlock non glielo disse mai che sì, lo voleva anche lui, per quanto vero fosse. E non gli disse neppure che provava le stesse cose, non quella notte. Lo avrebbe fatto, in futuro, ma sulle prime tutto quel che fece fu voltarsi con uno scatto repentino e afferrare John, avvolgendolo in un abbraccio stritolante. Non era come quelli che si erano dati in passato, carichi di dolore e senso di colpa, questo era diverso. Aveva in sé un qualcosa di vagamente erotico, c’entrava col desiderio e finiva con un amore sconfinato, troppo grande per essere espresso a parole. Sì, Sherlock lo amava da impazzire. Il problema era che, esprimerlo, fu molto più difficile di quello che si sarebbe aspettato.  
«Quello che hai detto è buono» balbettò «e io, ecco, lo voglio come lo vuoi tu.» E dopo che lo ebbe farfugliato, si strinse maggiormente a lui e affondò la punta del naso nel collo di John. Aveva un buon profumo, un non ben definito miscuglio di dopobarba, shampoo e alcol. Un odore inebriante e familiare che sapeva di casa e di notti trascorse e parlare. Era un profumo che gli scorreva sotto pelle e che aveva invaso, lentamente, ogni anfratto del suo palazzo mentale. In quell'abbraccio, Sherlock un po' ci morì, lasciandosi andare come mai gli era capitato. Non era soltanto per la gioia di poterlo finalmente stringere, né perché si erano parlati a cuore aperto. Era per quell’autunno innamorato che lambiva entrambi con suo fare gentile e brutale al tempo stesso. Ed era per la sensazione straordinaria del venir toccati dalle mani di John, per le dita che lo sfioravano con dolcezza lungo la schiena. Era per il calore del suo corpo e i polpastrelli infilati nei ricci. Era per John che gli parlava a un orecchio, sussurrando parole d’amore. Ti amo, diceva. Ti amo, ripeteva il suo autunno ora più quieto. E Sherlock che, lasciandosi toccare, ancora non ci credeva. John Watson lo amava. Era assurdo, pensò intanto il pollice di John gli accarezzava con insistenza uno zigomo affilato mentre, in volto, un enorme sorriso gli era sbocciato tra il dolore.  
«Voglio baciarti» mormorò il suo dottore, avvicinandosi a lui con lentezza. Neanche a quello Sherlock Holmes rispose, con la lingua allappata e la gola chiusa, parlare sarebbe stato impossibile. Tutto quel che fece fu annuire e lasciarsi trascinare in un toccarsi delicato. Aveva già baciato prima, ma era come se non sapesse più nulla. Inesperto e vergine, anche nel rossore che ora gli colorava le guance, Sherlock si lasciò trascinare da un John che lo sospinse con dolcezza contro i vetri della finestra. Baciarsi e farlo in quel modo era stupefacente. Baciarsi e farlo toccandosi con avidità, concedendosi l’un l’altro carezze gentili, gli torceva lo stomaco. Baciarsi con ottobre al di là della finestra, a inondare Baker Street, era ciò che di più vicino al concetto di felicità, avesse mai avuto la fortuna di osservare.  
  
  
Ultimamente c’era una frase che gli girava in testa, ritornando con regolarità a infestargli i pensieri. Doveva averla letta in un libro di Rosie e diceva che sai di essere innamorato quando non vuoi addormentarti, perché la realtà è migliore dei tuoi sogni. [[3]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3958688#_ftn3) Fu esattamente a questo ciò a cui pensò, ore più tardi, intanto che sedevano entrambi di fronte al camino. Il calore del fuoco accarezzava entrambi, mentre un aroma di tè e cannella li addolciva i sensi. Stretto tra le sue braccia, Sherlock si rese conto che nessuna fantasia avrebbe mai potuto essere tanto precisa. Non voleva più dormire perché questa nuova realtà che lui e John stavano condividendo era tanto bella da togliergli il fiato. Di tanto in tanto si baciavano, spesso tacevano oppure parlavano della giornata. Loro, stesi di fronte al camino scoppiettante, ogni tanto si baciavano, spesso al contrario si zittivano. Lui gli aveva raccontato di qualche paziente all’ambulatorio, altre volte invece avevano rivangato i vecchi tempi, ricordando dei casi più stravaganti. Arricciando i piedi nudi e mugolando appena, Sherlock si lasciò andare a un sospiro soddisfatto. Sentiva come una sorta di leggerezza allo stomaco, aveva la testa rischiarata e viveva nella piacevole sensazione di poter tacere senza sentirsi addosso il peso di un silenzio ingombrante. Era davvero felicità, quella e toccarla era molto meglio che dedurla o ancora analizzarla da una piastra di petri. Proprio allora, John si mosse appena alle sue spalle. Sino ad allora lo aveva stretto per la vita, di tanto in tanto invece le dita gli avevano sfiorato il petto, ora rovistava nei suoi capelli.  
«Hai qualcosa d’incastrato nei ricci» se ne uscì, prendendo a trafficare con una o due ciocche, che tirò delicatamente. «Sembra una foglia, come cavolo avrà fatto a sopravvivere allo shampoo?» chiese, parlando più che altro con se stesso, prima di mostrargliela. Era rinsecchita e minuscola, rossiccia nei colori, ma con delle sferzate d’arancione sparse qua e là. Sherlock, prendendola tra le dita con reverenziale attenzione, si ritrovò poi a ridere, lasciandosi cadere all’indietro.  
«Sai» mormorò, ancora ottenebrato dal proprio divertimento, intanto che lo sguardo di John si faceva confuso «credo che l’autunno si sia innamorato di me!»  
«Mh, come non capirlo!» E dopo averlo mormorato sulle sue labbra, John lo trascinò in un ennesimo bacio. Era davvero così, l’autunno si era innamorato di Sherlock Holmes, ma invece che costringerlo a vivere un’esistenza in solitudine, immerso nei propri pensieri su una panchina di Hyde Park, gli aveva permesso di crogiolarsi davanti al fuoco di un camino, con tè e miele sulla lingua, stretto tra le braccia del suo dottore. L’autunno li aveva fatti innamorare entrambi, comprese, lasciando cadere a terra la fogliolina rinsecchita. Fuori, intanto, la tempesta aveva smesso d’imperversare. Il cielo era tornato sereno sopra Baker Street.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Fine**

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Dall’entrata di Hyde Park che si apre su Bayswater Road si possono raggiungere i cosiddetti Italian Gardens. Sono caratterizzati da una serie di fontane molto suggestive, panchine e grandi viali.  
> [2] Consultando questo articolo ho trovato non solo questa particolare marca di Whisky, ma questo mi ha fatta propendere per la dicitura di Whisky e non Whiskey.  
> [3] La citazione che ho utilizzato come prompt è stata già proposta a inizio storia, in una forma più riassuntiva, in questa scena torna al completo. Dr Seuss è uno scrittore che ha prodotto anche libri per bambini, ho ipotizzato che Sherlock potesse averla letta in un libro di Rosie.
> 
> Note: Ho scritto questa storia per un contest e ancora mi sembra un miracolo l’idea di averla ideata, scritta, portata avanti e persino finita. Non per la complessità dello scritto in sé, che è comunque corposo, quanto perché è la storia più lunga e articolata che io abbia mai scritto appositamente per un contest. So che siamo fuori stagione, ma mi affascinava l’idea di collocare questa storia in autunno e di rendere la stagione pienamente protagonista delle vicende di Sherlock e John, al punto che l’autunno stesso s’innamora di Sherlock Holmes. Questa era la parte che più mi aveva affascinata, lo confesso.  
> Spero che sia piaciuta a voi così come è piaciuto a me scriverla. Ringrazio Inzaghina.Efp per aver indetto questo bellissimo contest e avermi dato l’opportunità di scrivere questa storia.  
> Grazie a chiunque sia giunto sin qui.


End file.
